Ginny's Emotional Roller Coaster
by AleciaCullen21
Summary: A complete retelling of Ginny's and Harry's interaction from first sight from Ginny's point of view. What if Harry had felt the same way Ginny felt from the first time he saw her, take a peek into the mind of the love of Harry's life and everything that she's been through. How would their story progress? This is a very bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE of HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes, how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how-," -Riddle's eyes glinted. "How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…." (Rowling, 1998, p.264)  
_

CHAPTER ONE: The Diary

I'm such a silly little girl, why would Harry Potter of all people like me? I'm nothing more than his best friend's silly little sister. As I moved through the halls of Hogwarts lost in my own mind, thinking back to the first time I saw him at platform 9 ¾.

I never really stood a chance did I. The boy everyone knew, the one who defeated You-know-who as a baby, gosh I was in way over my head. I spent all summer preparing myself for when I saw him again and I ended up blowing it.

I practically froze and ran away like a bloody idiot. I was so lost in my own head I bumped into something solid, almost like a wall. Oh, I hope it wasn't, but to my utter relief and embarrassment, it was Harry, the star of my night and day dreams.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny are you alright?" he asked, resting his hands on my shoulders, I was momentarily stunned and couldn't find the words, speak you, idiot, don't just stand there, say something my more intellectually mental voice shouted at me.

"Um... Ah... Uh... That's okay, Harry I... I'm fine, thanks for asking... Um.. It's not a problem at all, really jus... Just great." stop, stop, STOP TALKING. My mental voice shouted again, but my big mouth had already done the job because Harry just stood there and stared at me. What an idiot! He must be thinking or maybe I had something stuck in my teeth from lunch.

"Okay, good, I'm glad I didn't hurt you, so I'll see you around." He said side stepping me and heading in the direction of what I assumed his next class to be. I hung my head in shame and humiliation, darn it, I'm eleven years.

I'm not a child anymore, why can't I stop acting like a dork and just talk to him. Hermione seems to talk to him just fine, but... Then I guess she doesn't feel the same way I feel about Harry agh! I really need to talk to somebody.

I quickly turn into the direction of my next class Potions! I rushed down the hallway, as I entered I realised I wasn't as late as I thought I was. I chose a seat close to the middle of the room and pulled out my books. Along with my textbooks was a little black book I've never seen before.

I wonder who this belongs to? I opened it searching for anything that would indicate who the owner was but all I saw was the initial T.M.R. Oh well, I could use it as a diary, I wrote a couple of words inside about my feelings for Harry and to my surprise it wrote back it was astonishing the book was enchanted.

Enraptured by the book I wrote about everything, finally someone or something to talk to, I didn't even realise when class ended until the chair beside me moved and a girl touches my shoulder and asked if I wasn't going to leave. I couldn't believe I spent an hour writing in the book, I tried to stop, but I just could not. Eventually, I packed up my things, turning to the exit, holding the dairy extra close to my chest.

AN: So this is my attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic, I hope you all like it. There will be more soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Serpent

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE of HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _Enraptured by the book I wrote about everything, finally someone or something to talk to. I didn't even realise when class ended until the chair beside me moved and a girl touches my shoulder and asked if I wasn't going to leave. I couldn't believe I spent an hour writing in the book, I tried to stop, but I just could not. Eventually, I packed up my things, turning to the exit, holding the dairy extra close to my chest._

CHAPTER TWO: The Serpent

I didn't mean to do it, I just couldn't control myself. I hardly remember how it even happened. I killed something even if it was only a rooster, it was still a life, how could I? What's happening to me? I need to get some air. I pulled my coat off the hanger and threw it over my shoulders then I bent down to slip on my boots. I exit my dorm room and went out into the Gryffindor hall.

A group of students were gathering around the fireplace, they were whispering about something, but I didn't care enough to stick around and find out what it was. I slipped out the door and down the stairs, as I got closer to the bottom I could hear voices. It was as if they were calling to me, oh no not again I shoot my head and tried not to listen.

"Ginny?" Asked a voice I knew all too well, I turned and looked up the stairs, Harry slowed his steps as he approached me, the voices suddenly stopped at the sound of his voice, I looked up and he stopped a step above me.

"Are you alright?" I dropped and sat down on the stairs and I guess he took that as an answer that I wasn't. He came and slowly lower himself beside me, a strong feeling erupted in my stomach, leaving me warm and fuzzy. A feeling I always get whenever Harry's close. I'm starting to realise that he always makes the bad things disappear when he comes around.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered suddenly feeling nervous and shy in his presence. I've spoken to him a dozen times, he even slept at my house and yet I can't spend a minute in his presence without turning into a mess.

"You know you can talk to me right, Ron is my best friend that mean we're friends too." He smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine, a smile appeared on my face too, lifting my spirits although it dropped a little at the word friends. I wanted so much more, but for now, friends seem like a good place to start.

"So, want to tell me what's really on your mind." At that moment I really wanted to tell him everything, about the diary, the voices, the rooster and Argus Filch's cat but I couldn't. One; he would think I'm crazy and two; the diary said I couldn't tell anyone, who knows what might happen if I do.

"Um... I'm fine, really Harry," I said slowly and regrettably rising from my seat on the stairs. I know if I stay any longer I would be tempted to blurt out everything.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he almost sounds disappointed, yeah right what am I saying why would he be disappointed if I'm leaving? I turned to give him one last look before I left, but I almost falter right then and there. He was giving me that look like he was seeing right through me. A student pass by and he turns his eyes away from me and I took that opportunity and escaped. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, going through the door and into my dorm room.

I leant on the back of the closed door and placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart. My eyes drifted back to the diary and immediately the butterflies that were stuttering in the pit of my stomach disappeared and the voices return in my head.

My feet started to move towards it as if compelled to do so. I opened the book to no specific page and slowly words started to form, instructions to do something. As if I was outside my own body watching my actions. I started to move towards the door. I opened it and entered the Gryffindor hall and this time, when I descended the stairs there was no one to stop me.

I moved towards the girls' bathroom, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't I wasn't even in control of my own body. I came to a stop at the pipes and my mouth moved, I didn't even know what I was saying. The pipes lowered and steps appeared leading to what seems like a dungeon. I entered and descended all the way down. Words escaped my mouth like a chant, at this point, I started to fight to get a hold of my body, as I did I heard a sound like a hiss.

I looked around and realised that the hiss was coming from one of the statues that were embedded on the dungeon walls. Where the hell am I? The hiss became louder, closer and fear began to creep up through my bones. I ran and hid.

I dashed behind one of the pillars and as I did so the biggest, longest and ugliest serpent I have ever seen slithered up the steps and out into the girl's bathroom. I couldn't believe my eyes, has this has been happening every time I spaced out. Oh my god what's happening to me?

Overwhelmed with fear I couldn't move from my spot. Some time later the serpent returned after it was out of sight I quickly exited the dungeon and the girl's bathroom. I started to feel like myself again. I heard someone calling my name and I prayed that it wasn't Harry, I won't be able to stop myself from telling him the truth this time.

"Ginny, wait a minute," shouted Hermione I stopped in relief and waited for her to catch up. As I watched her approach the voices return AGAIN, I was so distracted I didn't hear when Hermione reached where I stood.

"Ginny, are you alright?" she asked, I am so tired of people asking me that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was so overwhelmed I jumped away and shouted. A confused and worried expression appeared on her face. The voices shouted louder kill her they said mud blood must die they said.

"No stop please leave me alone!" I shouted the look of concern that coloured Hermione features deepened. I couldn't blame her, she must think I've gone completely mad.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I have to go." I turned and I ran again, I didn't even know which direction I was running into, all I knew was that I seriously needed some help.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it, stay tuned, much more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch and Mind Games

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM THEY WERE YOUNGER, HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _"No stop please leave me alone!" I shouted the look of concern that coloured Hermione features deepened. I couldn't blame her, she must think I've gone completely mad._

 _"Hermione I'm so sorry I have to go." I turned and I ran again, I didn't even know which direction I was running into, all I knew was that I seriously needed some help._

CHAPTER: THREE: Quidditch and Mind Games

They say the mind can play tricks on people sometimes, but what I'm going through is a lot more than mere tricks. This was something very much more sinister. When I was much younger, I used to dream of walking the halls of Hogwarts with life and a cheery disposition, going to class and excelling in my studies, hanging out with friends and of course having Harry as a boyfriend.

It's a very good dream, well now I'm at Hogwarts and it's nothing like how I've dreamt it, now, I walk these halls feeling nothing more than a shell of myself. A zombie, that's mindless with no prospects in life, I'm hardly cheery or even happy anymore. I rarely go to class and when I do, I usually space out, if mum and dad find out I'm as good as dead.

I could tick hanging out with friends off and Harry, oh Harry. I'm afraid to even sit in his presence. Harry has this way of prying things out people and I would be ashamed if he found out all that I have done. I can't even be around my own family without feeling queasy. I've turned into a completely different person. I don't even recognise myself in the mirror anymore.

I have to do something, but what? I can't go to the professors they'll take me to the headmaster and I'll be expelled for sure. I can't go to my parents, I'll probably end up confined to a cell in an asylum or something. I feel so alone sometimes even when I'm sitting in the middle of a whole bunch of people because they have no idea what I'm going through. Rapid knocks on the door dragged me out of my downward spiral.

"Ginny?" I stop my movement to the door at the sound of Hermione's voice, I've been avoiding her more than anyone else. There's something about her, it's like whatever has control over me had a serious dislike for her. Anytime she's around the voices became angrier and keep insisting that I kill her. I remained silent and hope she'd leave if she thinks I wasn't here.

"I know you're in there Ginny, I asked Georgiana and she says you haven't left this room," she said well, there goes that.

"I can't talk right now Hermione maybe later," I replied.

"That's what you always say, I'm really worried about you even Ron, George, and Fred. They are concerned and you know they would be the last person to admit being worried about anyone."

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"You are not fine, so stop saying that, now open this door and let me help." I contemplated if I should really let her in, the voices were silent, which was a relief, but whose to say they wouldn't start again as soon as I opened the door. Consecutive knocks assaulted the door again. I released a long sigh, then went to open the door revealing an annoyed Hermione. I waited to see if the voices would return but they didn't which I gave thanks for.

"Ginny we really need to talk, you haven't been yourself lately," Hermione said, moving past me, sitting on the bed.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" she folded her arms then she turned to me, waiting for an answer. I racked my brain for something plausible to say to her. Hermione's smart there was no lie that I could tell her that would sum up what's been happening to me or justify my weird behaviour so I just settle for a partial truth.

"Um... Hermione, you're right something has been going on with me, it's very complicated so I just need some time to figure it out on my own." I reasoned.

"You don't seem to be handling it well to me, come on Ginny, it's just your first year it can be tough let me help you." she said.

"That's the thing Hermione you can't help me, no one can it's just..."

"It's just what?" she said as the choir of voices returns and I winced, I tried to play it off but Hermione saw the pain on my face.

"Ginny-..." She said rising from her position on the bed, she moves towards me and reaches her hand out to touch my hand, her fingers felt like fire piercing through my skin. I pulled back and a look of deep concern washed over her face.

"Hermione please, this once just let me be." I pleaded for her to let it go, after a few minutes her shoulders relax and so did mine. The voices started to fluctuate before they stopped altogether.

"So was that all you came to find me for?" I asked relieved she's giving up , at least for now.

"No, actually I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Quidditch match today." she said.

"Oh...um who's playing?" I asked a little excited to be going anywhere, I spent almost all my time in this room of mine. I needed an outing.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," wonderful, that means Harry will be there, it feels like forever since I've spoken to him.

"So will you come? What am I saying, of course, you will! After all, Harry will be there," she said with a smile, Hermione was the only one who knew how I felt for Harry. My heart speeds up at just the mention of his name. A smile appeared on my face at the prospect of seeing him. I realise that it's been days since I've smiled so brilliantly and all it took was knowing that I'll be seeing Harry. Why am I avoiding him again? Oh yes, to avoid shame and embarrassment, well screw that I have to see him today.

I grabbed my coat and followed Hermione outside heading to the Quidditch field, as we are passing the entrance Hermione run in the opposite direction from the seats in the stands. I looked to see where she was going and saw my brothers Fred, George, and Ron as well as Harry up ahead.

She turned to look back and wave me over. I followed her to where my brothers were, George and Fred were tightening their hand and shoulder, cuffs, my eyes drifted over to where Harry was and he was straightening his goggles over his eyes.

I said hello to my brothers who were actually happy to see me out and about as they put it. Harry's head turned in my direction, then he starts to approach me, my heart went into overdrive beating faster and faster with every step closer to me. He stopped right in front of me he's about a foot taller than I was, so I had to tilt my head back a little to meet his eyes.

"Hey." he said looking at me curiously.

"H...hi," I replied, I could feel my hands sweating in my gloves.

"So, you've been avoiding me, might I asked why?" He didn't waste time going straight to the point. I didn't know what to say to him, in fact, it really surprised me that care enough to know I've been avoiding him. The only reason I did was because I can't think when he's near me.

I won't be able to control what I say, words might fail me or I might start talking and can't stop, With Harry, it's like I can't lie because he'll know. A whistle sounded from somewhere across the field, saved by the whistle, he turns to look in the direction where it came from then turn back to look at me.

"We'll talk later." Unable to find my voice I just nodded, he seemed reluctant to leave but eventually did. I felt a tingle all over my skin as the whistle blew again. Hermione grabbed my elbow and pulled me up to the Gryffindor corner of the stands where we took our seats beside Ron. The game starts off great for Gryffindor, but then Slytherin started pulling some dirty tricks, eventually Harry had to start chasing the Golden Snitch.

He caught it, but he took a nasty fall, dread erupted within me as I saw him go shoulder first into the ground. Ron, Hermione and I ran down the ramp and onto the field, relief flooded me when I saw that he was okay but his arm was broken. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr Lockhart volunteered to heal Harry's broken arm but removed all the bones instead.

Harry was rushed to the hospital wing so he could grow them back. I hate to say it, but I was relieved and it was followed by heavy waves of guilt, how can I feel relief for Harry getting hurt. I love Harry I wouldn't wish him to hurt for the world at least the old Ginny wouldn't. No no no what's happening, at that moment the voices returned, they wanted me to get the diary. I stopped walking towards the hospital wing unable to resist. Hermione and Ron stopped and look back.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ron, turning to look at me.

"I just have to get something from my room, I'll be right back." I turned and left before they could reply.

 **Author's Note:** **Ginny's emotions are all over the place. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dueling Club

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT. OH, MY GOD, I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT HERE IT IS. THINGS HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH ME LATELY BUT THINGS ARE A LITTLE BETTER NOW SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, INCLUDING HOW TOM RIDDLE POSSESSION OF GINNY REALLY AFFECTED HER. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _Harry was rushed to the hospital wing so he could grow them back. I hate to say it, but I was relieved and it was followed by heavy waves of guilt, how can I feel relief for Harry getting hurt. I love Harry I wouldn't wish him to hurt for the world at least the old Ginny wouldn't. No no no what's happening, at that moment the voices returned, they wanted me to get the diary. I stopped walking towards the hospital wing unable to resist. Hermione and Ron stopped and look back._

 _"Where are you going?" Asked Ron, turning to look at me._

 _"I just have to get something from my room, I'll be right back." I turned and left before they could reply._

CHAPTER FOUR: Dueling Club

I never made it back to visit Harry in the medical bay, as much as I wanted to, it felt like I was physically restrained from doing so. Whenever Harry's near, it is not only that he makes my heart race and my palms sweat, but whoever was using the diary to control me has a strong hatred for him.

I can't explain it, it's like this fear that manifests itself in the pit of my stomach whenever Harry was close. The voices tend to disappear when he's with me too. I now realise the hold the diary has on me gets so strong sometimes, and I don't know what to do. After picking up the diary from the desk in my room, I didn't stay there.

I knew that at some point Ron and Hermione were going to come looking for me and I don't know what to say to them. I exit the Gryffindor dorms and went further up the stairs. The door to the clock tower came into view and I entered, after finding a nice corner I took a seat. I open the diary that I'm so addicted to, the pages were blank as usual. I tried to write something a couple of times, but the words would not appear.

A few minutes pass and I wondered if something was wrong with it, then slowly words started to show up. They weren't instructions like the previous times to kill the rooster and write the messages on the wall. This time, there was only one thing, a name, written in Capital bold letters COLIN CREEVEY, a classmate of mine. I believe we have potions and greenhouse together.

A chill crept through my bones at the thought of what I'm about to do. I tried to fight it but it was no use. I was completely enraptured, compelled and controlled, I had no choice but to follow through with it. I closed my eyes and sigh in utter defeat. I was spineless and weak. I should have been able to fight this, I grew up with six brothers and probably even tougher than most of them, then why couldn't I beat this?

Why am I so submissive to this unknown person? Why oh why can't I fight this? I waited until later in the evening when I knew everyone was either in the great hall or about to head to bed. I cautiously moved down the stairs and in the direction of the girl's lavatory. I stood before the pipes and my mouth moved without me even realising that it did. Just like the last time the pipes shift and open, revealing stairs leading down to the chambers.

A loud hissing sound came from the entrance that scared the crap out of me and was enough to snap me out of whatever trance I was in. I ran as fast as I could back to the dorms, I never stopped or lose focus, all I knew was that I was running as if my life depended on it. I burst thru the dorm room and was frightened out of my mind by a loud scream.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" shouted Glewilda one of my roommates, my hand flew to my chest over my rapidly beating heart. She dropped the book she was reading and rushed over to where I stood by the door.

"What happened Ginny, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Glewilda, its… ah…. It's nothing." I replied, moving towards my bed and taking a seat, she moved along with me and stood at the foot of my bed.

"Are you sure, because you look scared to death just now." She eventually came and sat beside me, her words twirled in my head. I can't imagine what I must have looked like barging in here like a mad person.

"That's because you near deaf me with that curdling scream of yours!"

"What! You're the one who came barging in here, I thought you were a thief or something." she astonished, I shook my head at her stupidity and told her I was going to bed. She told me fine before returning to her book. I pulled the sheets over my body and lay down, my head lured to the bedside table, drawn to the diary sitting on top.

All Day long the students have been buzzing about a new duelling club, even some of my classmates, even though first years weren't allowed to compete. Professor Lockhart our defence against the dark arts teacher claims that a duelling club was a great way to test the student's skills to see if they were capable of defending themselves.

Around the time it's about the start everyone scrambled through the door to get a good spot in the room. I originally had no plan to attend but change my mind at the last minute. I moved closer to the platform to get a good look at everything going on.

Professor Lockhart stood atop a wide and rectangular platform, he requested a sparring partner and later called on Professor Snape to assist him. This proved to be a poor choice as he was left sitting on his butt afterwards. I spotted Harry across the other side of the platform with Hermione and Ron. I stepped back a little not wanting them to see me, but I had a feeling Hermione did, she was looking right at me.

I saw she whispered something to Ron, who in turn spoke to Harry then they all turn to look at me. Why won't they leave me alone? I could feel their burning stares as I tried my best to look anywhere but them. I kept looking around until inevitably, my eyes moved back over to where they stood.

Ron was speaking with Hermione, but Harry was still staring, my eyes met his and I moved mine away in embarrassment, damn him and those soul-piercing eyes of his. My eyes on their own accord fleeted back up to his but he was no longer looking at me, he was talking to a boy beside him. He was laughing at whatever the boy said.

I observed his profile for a few minutes. His arm seemed better after the torture I heard he went through to regrow the bones. I wonder if he remembers the talk, he wanted to have with me after the Quidditch match, I hope not. All those times that I wish Harry would pay attention to me he didn't, and now when I have no control over my own body he does take notice.

Professor Lockhart suddenly called Harry's name and my attention snapped to the platform. Professor Lockhart wanted the students to duel each other, Professor Snape then called on Draco Malfoy. Both boys stood at each end of the platform after bowing to each other.

Harry took a hit from one of Malfoy attack and Draco took a hit for him. Both opponents seemed evenly match until Malfoy conjured a snake. Fear rose from my toes to the crown of my head. It felt as if I was teleported back to the chambers of secret and seeing that big, ugly, and monstrous serpent again.

I heaved heavily as I backed up into the crowd. A few students turn to look at me, but I didn't care. I froze in my spot when I heard the all too familiar hissing sound. It sounded similar to the one I used when I opened the chambers of secrets. Was it me, oh no, I closed my eyes and waited for the teachers to apprehend me. I open my eyes when nothing happened.

The students beside me were moving towards the end of the platform where Harry was. I thought something might have happened to him. I pushed through the crowd to see what was going on and saw Harry moving towards the snake. What's he doing? I realise at that moment that the hissing sound was coming from Harry, not me.

Harry can speak to snakes, I was shocked. The snake moved towards a boy the same one Harry was talking to earlier. Harry moved closer to the snake and hissed again, it was so scary to watch. The snake turns to the boy and hissed at him getting ready to attack. A light flashed and the snake vanished, it came from Professor Snape.

Everyone turned to stare at Harry, the boy who the snake targeted whose name was Justin Finch shouted angrily at Harry. The Dueling club was a complete disaster everyone rushed for the exit, Harry was still on the platform and I couldn't move from where I stood. Alarms and red flags were going off in my head. I had a feeling that all of this had something to do with the diary, but what?

Harry came under suspicion after that. I didn't know what to do. I was the one doing all madness and Harry was the one getting blamed for it. I felt like revealing the truth of what's happening to me, but every time I tried, the voices returned tenfold preventing me from communicating properly without sounding like a complete retard. I tried researching what was happening to me, but the library had nothing about enchanted diaries that control people. I checked every section… well, except the restricted section which I'm not allowed to.

I was busy replacing all the books I took down when a presence appeared behind me. "Need help?" asked someone with a voice I would know anywhere.

"Sure," I replied as he moved to take up some books I had on another desk. I was a little wary of Harry after what happened in the duelling club, but I just couldn't say no to him.

"What happened to you after the Quidditch match?" he asked the question I was dreading. "I…. Ah wasn't feeling well," I answered.

"Really?" he said, it sounded as if he didn't believe me, we were silent for a moment and I prayed he didn't pry any further. Thankfully he didn't.

"So what were you researching?" he asked, stacking a few books in his hand and moving towards the shelves. Dread filled my stomach again as I struggled to come up with a suitable answer.

"Um….. Just curious about…. Um, some stuff." I stuttered my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He laughed, then stopped before me.

"What kind of stuff, I'm curious too," he smirked. He was making fun of me.

"No your not!" I said, stomping my way to the back shelf his laughter trailed behind me.

"Sorry I'm just teasing, but seriously if you need help with I-…" he was cut off by someone appearing around the corner and calling his name. A sigh of relief escaped me as he placed the books he had in his hand on the table but before he left he turn to look back at me.

"I'll see you later in the common room okay," he said.

"Okay," I whispered as he disappeared around the shelf. I finish packing up the books myself and went back to my dorm room. I gravitated towards the diary on my bedside table. As soon as I open it there was a name already written at the top of the page similar to the last time in capital bold JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY.


	5. Chapter 5: Haunted

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM THEY WERE YOUNGER, HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _"I'll see you later in the common room okay," he said._

 _"Okay," I whispered as he disappeared around the shelf. I finish packing up the books myself and went back to my dorm room. I gravitated towards the diary on my bedside table. As soon as I open it there was a name already written at the top of the page similar to the last time in capital bold JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY._

CHAPTER FIVE: Haunted

The floor was cold beneath my feet and I could feel the chill as it creeps up through my bones, up my spine and all the way to the tip of my fingers. My sense of location was off at that moment and my mind felt as if it was in a fog, blocking my self-preservative consciousness from taking over.

I placed my hands on a nearby wall to keep from falling over. I felt so weak and drained. This type of exhaustion felt soul deep it was a feeling I've never felt before and I've been feeling like this a lot lately. The reality of what I was experiencing scared the crap out of me. I felt like I was going out of my mind sometimes, was I going crazy? Should I tell my parents? maybe a mental institution was where I belonged.

The longer I stood leaning on the wall the clearer my mind got until I was able to decipher my surroundings. I was in the hallway close by the medical bay. How I got there? I had no idea. It was dark save for the moonlight streaming through the window.

I concluded that I shouldn't be here. I turned to go back to my room only to come face to face with a boy hovering a few feet off the floor. His skin was so pale it was transparent and his face was consorting in angst, I was completely horrified.

A loud gasp of shock escaped my lips and my hand flew to cover my mouth, but it was too late. I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I dashed down the hallway, away from the incoming footsteps and around the corner. I stopped as soon as I was out of sight and cautiously peep around the corner to see who it was.

The person slowly walked up to the boy levitating above ground. Whoever the person was, they were momentarily blocked by the body of the comatose boy. I looked around closer to see if I could get a glimpse who it was. When I did, I reared back and slammed my shoulders into the wall. My breathing escalated and my heart raced in my chest, it was Harry.

GERC…... GERC…... GERC…..GERC…... GERC….

The trouble that I almost got myself into last night was lying heavily on my mind the next morning. What would I have said to Harry if he had caught me there? What was I even doing there anyway? The lapses in my memory just kept getting bigger and bigger. I'm terrified that the situation will only get worse. I pulled my books closer to my chest and continued my walk to class The other students moved past me with smiles and laughter which I envied.

Why couldn't that be me? Why do I have to be so depressed and sad all the time? I was stunned when my books crashed into a chest and scatter on the floor, I dropped to my knees, strings of apologies fluttering from my lips while reaching for my books. I was surprised when the person who I knocked into bend down to help me pick up my books.

"It's fine, Ginny, I was kinda distracted." My hand froze reaching for one of my books as I recognise the owner of that voice. why do I keep crashing into him? And at the worst times.

"Harry?" I whispered, his name almost got caught in my throat.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry about that I have a lot on my mind lately, um... This is a lot of books where are you heading I could carry them for you if you like?" He asked, then before I could protest, he took some of the books I had in my hands. His fingers brushed against my hand then everything stopped. Harry's eyes flicked up to my own, studying my face for a moment. Then he took my hand firmly in his.

My palms started to sweat and I could feel the blood rushing in my ears. At that particular moment, the voices in my head started to scream, _"Kill Harry Potter."_ I tried to pull my hand from his but he won't budge. His grip only got firmer if possible.

"Ginny! Please talk to me, something is very wrong, there's this…." Harry hesitated for a couple of seconds and each of those seconds twisted my heart. Does he know all the things that I've done?

His gaze continues to pierce through me and my eyes fell to the floor, ashamed of what he might think of me.

"Ginny, you have a very dark aura surrounding you." I could feel my eyes stinging with tears, mortified I made a big tug and my hand was pulled from his, then I dashed down the corridor. I ran as if my life depended on. I never once looked back. I was vaguely aware of Harry's voice calling my name. My class and books forgot as I make my way outside I didn't exactly know where I was going but I kept running anyway.

I ran until I could feel my lungs burn and my legs stinging with pain. I stop once I just couldn't go anymore. My hands on my chest as I struggle to catch my breath. I realised that I ran all the way out to the black lake. I crumbled to the ground of rocks near the shore of the lake, looking at my reflection in the waves. I took a good look at myself something I haven't done in a while.

My eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. A clear sign of tiredness and exhaustion. I looked awful. My once shining red hair looked bleak and dull. Suddenly my face contorted into the face of a boy with a devilish smirk on his face. I pulled back in horror and fear, my heart racing in my chest with fright. Emotions overwhelmed me and the strings of sob clogged up my throat as my face was showered with tears.

Harry could sense what was wrong with me. I don't know how but he could. Maybe I should have told him everything, I just….. can not live like this anymore. Jumping to my feet I decided that I was going to find someone, anyone Harry, Hermione, my brothers even Headmaster Dumbledore if I could. But when I turned in the direction back to school, my head started to drum and beat painfully. The voices returned worse than ever. _"Kill, kill, kill,"_ they said.

"NO! Leave me alone!" I shouted grabbing the sides of my head wishing they would stop. _"You will never be alone again, I will be with you forever!"_

"Ahhhhh! Get out of my head!" My vision started to get blurry and soon went dark.

I could feel myself moving, but I was not in control of my limbs. I tried to stop but couldn't, I didn't even know where I was going. Everything was blurred and unfocused. I felt myself stop, then without warning dropped to the floor unmovable. It was like my body was frozen.

I could faintly hear someone chanting something, like a spell. The voice was unfamiliar, strange and very chilling like a ghost. Weakly my head veered to the side trying to see who it was. I could see the back of a boy, he was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform but it looked different, very old fashion looking. The boy turned to face me and the horror and fear I felt at the lake returned. The face I saw in the water bent over me on the cold, dark floor.

 _"Hello Ginny,"_ He said his voice sent a creepy chill through my body.

 _"I want to thank you for your sacrifice, it's been nice knowing you."_ He continued with a smirk. He tried running a finger down my cheek but it went right through my skin, creeping me out. The fact that I couldn't move scared me more. I couldn't even speak, my body felt drained of everything, I had no energy whatsoever. I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm gonna die here, I just know it, my family won't even find my body. What will they think?

I was about to give up and let the incoming darkness claim me, accepting that I was just too weak to fight. I never stood a chance in the first place. Then...I heard a voice. The voice was so familiar, the voice said something and the ghostly voice answered, I couldn't exactly make out what they were talking about.

I felt something warm running over my cheek, like a set of fingers. They felt so good against my cold skin. I struggle to open my eyes to see who it was but I could not. The warm hand disappeared from my cheek and then I felt it took up my limp hand that was laying on the floor. They continued to speak and I tried again to make out what they were saying.

 _"...the great Harry Potter, the person who I was most anxious to meet and here you are."_

Harry was here Oh No! I could feel my slowly beating heart breaking at the thought that Harry might get hurt because of me. I tried listening to them again, but they were no longer speaking. Instead, I could hear screeching and crashing and worse of all, hissing. The serpent! It must be after Harry, oh no, this is all my fault, I deserve to die, I deserve to be punished for this, Harry should just leave me and save himself.

I wish I could tell him that, but I could feel my breath becoming more laboured, It was getting harder to pull air into my lungs, my heart felt like it was struggling to keep pumping blood throughout my body that was getting too cold. I could feel the end, there's no use fighting, I've already lost.

GERC…... GERC…... GERC…..GERC…... GERC….

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. "Ginny wake up, please wake up, please be alright." the voice belong to Harry, it was desperate and pleading. I could feel myself warming up, I tried to take in a breath, the air flows through my mouth and into my lungs at a rapid pace that had me sitting up with a gasped. I had control of my limbs again, and I felt so happy about that. I turned and saw Harry kneeling beside me and my happiness vanished as soon as I saw that he was hurt.

"Oh, Harry it was all my fault, the diary, and everything." I cried covering my mortified face with my hands.

"Ginny, It's okay, Voldemort is to blame, not you," he said, trying to give me a small smile which turned into a grimace. Voldemort? He was trying to kill me.

"Harry you're hurt," I said, moving closer towards him. "No, wait!" he said, and I froze, my heart sank he doesn't want me near him.

"Don't worry about me, Ginny, I want you to go up that corridor and you'll see Ron, both of you need to get yourselves out of here okay." he said looking firmly at me.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Harry, I'm not gonna leave you here alone," I replied firmly, there was no changing my mind. He was about to say something when I heard a screech and saw a large red bird flying towards us. It landed near Harry and he said a few words to the bird and called it Fawkes. Fawkes looked at Harry pensively before bending his head over the wound on Harry's arm. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the wound, unbelievably it heals and Harry smiled stretching his now healed arm.

"Oh, right, the tears of a Phoenix have healing properties, it's fine now Ginny, everything will be alright." He moved over to me and took my hands in his, I was a little surprised he did. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled as tears began to fall down my cheeks. Without a thought, I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He didn't respond at first, but after a while, he wrapped his arms around me too.

We got out of the chambers of secret and told professor Dumbledore everything. I thought I would have gotten expelled, but he said it wasn't even a thought and It wasn't my fault. Everybody has been saying that and honestly, it does not make me feel any better about myself. I hated the looks of pity I got from everyone, especially my family. They don't understand what I've been through this past year. I could barely even look my parents in the eyes with how ashamed and stupid I felt.

The summer following the school year, I rarely interact with anyone. I held myself up in my room because in my head I felt safe there. My parents and brothers tried to get me to talk, but I just couldn't. All I wanted, was to forget about everything, but with no luck. This experience will forever haunt me. The nightmares I get every night makes sure of that. The aftermath felt like another possession I just couldn't overcome. I don't know if I ever will.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Talk

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE of HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _The summer following the school year, I rarely interact with anyone. I held myself up in my room because in my head I felt safe there. My parents and brothers tried to get me to talk, but I just couldn't. All I wanted, was to forget about everything, but with no luck. This experience will forever haunt me. The nightmares I get every night makes sure of that. The aftermath felt like another possession I just couldn't overcome. I don't know if I ever will._

CHAPTER SIX: Let's Talk

The thought of going back to school didn't appeal to me at all. I just wanted to lock myself in my room and wrap myself up in my favourite blanket. My parents and my brothers didn't understand. They thought my problem was something that would go away in a matter of weeks and I'll go back to being the Ginny they all knew and loved again.

They don't get that I'll never be that person again. This wasn't something that could easily be washed away with water or even a spell that could be broken. I could have died, the people that were petrified could have been killed instead. I could have been a murderer.

"Ginny, it's time for breakfast," said my brother Percy, through my bedroom door. Reluctantly, I threw the covers from over me and swung my feet to the side of the bed, pushing them into my slippers. I moved to the door and down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen and my parents and my brothers all turn to look at me. Their morning chatter silence by my entrance. I hated when they do that, it only makes me feel worse than I already do. Quickly I took my breakfast from the table and went out into our small living room to sit and eat. My eldest brother Bill followed me out.

"You don't have to come watch me, you know, I'm not going to dispose of it," I said taking my seat on one of the couch.

"Ginny please, we only want to help you," he said while coming to sit beside.

"I know what you guys think of me, I'm not an idiot I won't starve myself,"

"Ginny! No one said you would,"

"Well, you might have well have said so, you, mum, dad. You all have been acting as if I'm made of glass." I said angrily placing my plate on the table and folding my arms.

"Then talk to us, talk to me please Gin, you can't keep going on like this," he replied looking at me expectantly as always. I remained silent, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"If you won't talk to me at least talk to mum, she's worried sick about you," I kept my head down not willing to go into this again with him. We've been having this same conversation all summer.

"We are all worried…... Look, I just want to see you like yourself again, my bubbly little sister." He placed a kiss on my hair before moving from my side and going back to the kitchen. I feel so bad that Bill had to leave his work all the way in Egypt. My parents thought, he would have been able to get me to talk. Bill's the one who has always understood me, out of all my brothers and if I couldn't talk to him, who could I talk to.

I feel like I can't trust my own family some time and I hate that feeling. They were my bloody family, why do I keep getting this wretched feeling about them. I took my plate off the table in front of me and place it back in my lap.

I stared at the eggs and sausages on my plate and I just couldn't get myself to take even one bit. I pushed my food around my plate until it got cold, eh, I'm not really hungry anyway. I eventually returned my full plate to the kitchen, which was empty at the time, thank god. I spent the rest of the day up in my room. I wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone else.

School was scheduled to start back in about a week and I was a nervous wreck. Hermione had planned to come over to the burrow, so she could leave from the leaky cauldron to Hogwarts with us. I really wasn't looking forward to the new school year. I felt completely opposite to how I felt last year when it was my first year. I was so excited to be going off to Hogwarts. This year though I'd probably do anything to not see those halls and corridors again.

Hermione was the only one I feel like myself around. It's probably because she's the only girl I've been around all summer well, except for mum but she's kind of different. Hermione doesn't try to get me to talk all the time. She doesn't push for a conversation like my family always does. We would just sit together quietly, which was what I needed some time.

"So my dad got me a new pet for my birthday," said Hermione helping me pack up my trunk for school.

"Really wow, what kind of pet is it?" I asked generally curious and excited about something since what happen last year.

"A cat his name is Crookshanks, I'll be picking him up on our way to the leaky cauldron," she answered with enthusiasm, a smile on her lips. Ron came into the room a couple seconds later with a pie in his hand. A fork sticking out of it. He's always stuffing his face, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten fat.

"Hey Hermione, do you think Harry will be meeting us at the leaky cauldron. I haven't heard much from him all summer," Ron asked. The sound of Harry's name immediately grabbed my attention. I looked over at Hermione anxiously waiting for her answer. I have been thinking about how I would be able to interact with Harry this year, after what happened.

He saved my life. I would never be able to repay him. How do I face him after what he's done for me? I was already a complete mess around him, It's probably worse now. The respect and admiration that I have for him before have now doubled and if I wasn't so much in love with him already, I would definitely be now.

"I'm not sure Ron, the last time he wrote to me he said he was having some problems with his aunt and uncle," she replied.

"Wrenched people they are," Ron grumbled before turning to the exit.

"Hermione?" I asked a little nervous to continue. "You.. uh... you don't think he'll be there right?" Hermione looked up from the comforter she was folding, a knowing smile playing on her lips. I sigh in annoyance and rolled my eyes. Why did I even ask her anything?

"He might. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said a little too quickly to which the smile on her lips widens. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave a little laugh before returning to her task. We remained silent after that until we were finished.

We arrived at the leaky cauldron a little past nine in the evening after we got all our supplies from Diagon Alley. I could not wait to get some sleep, Hermione and I found the room we'll be staying in and I immediately pulled the sheets back and climbed in. The nightmares that were so frequent at the start of summer has subsided significantly. I do get some from time to time but nothing as horrific as they once were, which I was grateful for.

A couple weeks back I use to walk around like a zombie because I was getting such little sleep. I was literally afraid to close my eyes. Mum and dad were so worried, they honestly didn't know what to do. They contacted Headmaster Dumbledore at one point who sent Madam Humphrey, but even she couldn't figure out why I could not sleep properly. All the sleeping potions that she gave me did not work at all. Wrapping myself tightly into my comforter I drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a gasp, my throat tightening and my heart racing in my chest. Sweat prickles my forehead, the dread of the nightmare still racing through my body. I could feel the tears threatening to fall and I angrily blink them away. I thought my nightmares were over with. Will I ever be rid of them?

I couldn't go back to sleep after that. I never do after one of my nightmares anyway. It's been the one I hated the most. I was in the chamber with Tom Riddle bending over me a sickening grin on his face. I couldn't move. He says something in the snake in parseltongue and the serpent hiss its response. The serpent starts to move towards me with its mouth open wide to devour me. I was completely paralysed with fear. I couldn't scream for help and worse of all there was no Harry.

My family noticed my sour mood the next morning, as soon as I sat down at the table everyone stop eating and turned to look at me. I had planned to sulk all day until I was surprised by the sound of Harry's voice. My eyes widened and the spoon of porridge than I was bringing to my mouth dropped back into the bowl.

Harry was here, when did he arrive? I turn to look at the doorway and saw him entering the hall with my father. His eyes fleeted up to mine and I quickly turn my head back to my bowl, twisting my spoon nervously in my hand. He looked taller, his hair shorter, he must have had it cut.

He looked really good, more mature maybe I don't know, but my heart was feeling the effect of his presence. Harry and My father eventually joined us at the table. Harry was seated directly in front of me and my father sat at the head of the table. My stomach was in a knot, I couldn't eat anything more, my eyes kept going up to him before I catch myself and look elsewhere.

He spoke to different members of my family and Hermione. He laughs at something Fred said, his lips pulling back to reveal those white teeth. His beautiful green eyes flashing with delight, how does he do it? After going through everything he's been through. Suddenly those eyes turn to me, looking at me expectantly. I turned to saw my family looking at me as well.

"What?" I asked my face red with embarrassment, did I miss a question?

"I asked how you were doing?" Harry said, his eyes roaming over my face and taking in my expression. His voice sounded so different to my ears, deeper or was it my imagination.

"Um….. I….. I'm al.. alright." I stuttered dropping my gaze to the table, wishing I could fall into my bowl of porridge and disappear. I felt mortified. Breakfast ended shortly after that for which I was thankful. I spent up in my and Hermonies's room lost in thought. I was scared to go back downstairs. Afraid I would make myself look even more like a bloody idiot in front of Harry. It would only make him think even worse of me than I'm sure he already does.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and went to open the door. I was surprised a second time by Harry. Why was he here?

"Um…... Hermione isn't up here if you…. you wanted t...to to talk to her" I strung out like an idiot, of course, she wasn't up here, he knows that you idiot. You left her at the table with Harry and your family this morning. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah, I know…. ah I left her downstairs, I actually wanted to see you," he said, moving past me and stepping into the room.

"I can come in, right?" he asked a small smile on his lips after realising the expression I had on my face, now he asked after he's already through the door.

"Yeah. Um, sure," I replied already nervous about being up here alone with him.

"So how are you really?" He asked I paused at the door for a second thinking about his question.

"Did my parents asked you to come talk to me?" Annoyance present in my voice.

"No! I just really wanted to know how you were doing, you seemed a little tense at breakfast and you looked miserable too," Wow he's didn't miss a thing.

"I know how you must be feeling Ginny, it's okay to talk about it. I've been through it too, the constant questioning, the stares and worse the nightmares and sleepless nights." I looked up at him, he surprised a third time when he mentioned he has nightmares too.

"So what do you say? You can trust me, Ginny, talk to me." His eyes pleading with me to share my burdens and reassuring me that I wasn't as alone as I thought. My heart melted.

"Okay," I whispered, moving to sit beside him on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Dementors

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE OF HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _"I know how you must be feeling Ginny, it's okay to talk about it. I've been through it too, the constant questioning, the stares and worse the nightmares and sleepless nights." I looked up at him, he surprised a third time when he mentioned he has nightmares too._

 _"So what do you say? You can trust me, Ginny, talk to me." His eyes pleading with me to share my burdens and reassuring me that I wasn't as alone as I thought. My heart melted._

 _"Okay," I whispered, moving to sit beside him on the bed._

CHAPTER SEVEN: Dementors

I could not bring myself to calm down. Nerves were racing through my body as we got ready to leave for platform 9 ¾. What will people think of me? Will they point and stare? Or worse will I be shunned? I'm sure the students must have been told who opened the chambers of secrets. Everyone will know it was me, how can I even show my face? My god, I already felt sick to my stomach.

"Ginny, you need to hurry up, we're getting ready to leave now," said Ron passing by the door. Throwing the last few articles of clothing in my trunk, I closed it and slid it off the bed and onto the floor. With a sigh, I walked to the doorway and out into the hall of the Leaky cauldron.

My trunk was immediately taken from me and placed with the others. We all rushed to platform nine and three-quarters to catch the train. I was a nervous wreck the whole time. I hardly made any friends last year and after they heard what I have done, I doubt I ever will make any friends.

I walked down the platform trailing behind Percy, Ron and Hermione, I did not see Harry. I haven't seen him since yesterday, I wondered where he was. He was such a big help yesterday. Harry got me to express myself and finally talk about how I was feeling. He listened and gave me advice on how to handle it.

He made me laugh when I seemed too tense to continue and most importantly made me realised that I was not alone. He also promised he'd always be there to help me if need be. I never thought I could love him any more than I did, but he proved me wrong. I don't know if I will ever be able to forget what happened in the Chambers of Secrets, but I won't let it rule my life.

As terrified as I am going back to Hogwarts I'm going to put on a brave face and do it. I stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive with my brothers. A group of second years started to approach where we were standing.

I was nervous about what they would say when they saw me. They passed by me and to my surprise one of the girls in the group who I remembered as Georgiana smiled then waved at me as she continued her walk down the platform. I felt a little relieved after that, maybe not everyone knows what happened.

I walked down the hallway in the train in search of a suitable compartment to settle in. Most of them were full, but I spotted an empty one and pulled my bags inside. I sat there for a while until I heard a knock on the glass door. I turned to see who it was and saw Harry waving his hand at me. I quickly got up and slid open the door.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied, he stepped in past me and sat on the seat opposite mine.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at breakfast." I asked.

"Oh, I went to speak with someone," he said I wanted to ask who, but he didn't elaborate so, I took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I thought you would be sitting with Ron and Hermione?" I said.

"Usually, I would but I thought I'd sit with you this time, or would you rather I leave?" he stood up from his seat.

"No! I mean, stay, I'm glad….. Um... y... you're here." I could just die of embarrassment can't I talk straight. His lips turned up into a smile and soon I was smiling too.

The train suddenly jerked forward, throwing me from my seat and crashing into Harry. He threw his arms up to catch me as I came slamming into his chest.

"What the…?" Harry spluttered as the train gave two more violent jerks, without even a thought, I grabbed onto Harry's robes holding on for dear life. The train jerked again, though not as harsh as the first three before stopping completely.

"What's happening?" I asked quietly, Harry pulled me tighter into his arms and whispered.

"I don't know."

The temperature in the cart suddenly dropped. The train window got foggy and so did the glass door. I shiver as the cold crept through my body along with something else that I could not put my finger on. I could feel the same shiver through Harry's body as I burrowed more into his robes. The glass door suddenly slid open and a horrid feeling crept up my spine. All the memories of what happened last year came crashing back at me.

The impact crushed me and left me feeling completely dreadful. Every happy memory and thoughts that I ever had felt like they were being sucked out of me, leaving only sadness and despair.

"Ginny get back!" A voice said as I was pulled from Harry's arms. I began struggling to get free. Who was pulling me? I don't want to leave him!

"Ginny look at me stop it! Stop fighting me, it's your brother, it's Ron." I immediately stop moving then turn my head up to look in the face of my brother. I pulled back from him and he let me go. I looked around and saw that Hermione was there too, as well as another person I've never seen before. A man.

"Hello, Ginny is it?" He said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Here, eat this, it will make you feel better." He held out his arm to me, I continue to stare at him then took a look at his hand.

"It's okay, it's just chocolate," he said, nodding for me to take it. I took the chocolate from his hand and took a bite. He was right, I did feel a little better. I looked from him to Ron, then Hermione, wait! Where was Harry?

"Where's Harry? I asked frantically.

"He's fine, he's lying right beside you," said Hermione, I quickly looked to my right and there he was lying on the seat. I immediately leant down beside him trying to see if he was alright.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He just passed out the Dementors overwhelmed him," Answered the strange man.

"Dementor, what the hell is that?" I asked again confused.

"They are the guards of Azkaban," said the man again looking from me to Harry. Suddenly Harry moved then groan. He sat up, and placed a hand on the right side his head close to his scar He looked over at Ron and Hermione in surprise.

"Ron? Hermione? When did you guys get here?" he said groggily.

"Good to see you too mate." Said Ron.

Harry then turns to me and his eyes widen as he moves closer. 

"Ginny are you alright? What happened?"He asked.

"I'm fine Harry, it's you I'm worried about," I said, he seems a bit out of it.

"Professor Lupin, why did the Dementors attacked Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione, so he's a professor I guess that explains why the chocolate helped. I bet he's the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"I'm not sure, now will you excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver, oh and Harry you might want to eat this," he said, placing a small bar of chocolate in Harry's hand before slipping through the door and closing it.

"Eat it, Harry, you'll feel better," I said, showing him the piece of chocolate I had left.

"Now tell me, guys, what happened?" Harry said as he took a bite of his chocolate, we all look at each other, before looking back at him.

"Honestly, we have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons and Escapees

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT. I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO ALL THE CHAPTERS, SO FEEL FREE TO REVISIT THEM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE OF HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH. HOW WOULD THEIR STORY PROGRESS.**

 _"Eat it, Harry, you'll feel better," I said, showing him the piece of chocolate I had left.  
_

 _"Now tell me, guys, what happened?" Harry said as he took a bite of his chocolate, we all look at each other, before looking back at him._

 _"Honestly, we have no idea."_

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: Lessons and Escapees**

The start of the school year was a poor one. Attacked by Dementors? Wow, I never thought that would ever happen to me. I took my robe off the hanger and pulled it around my shoulders. I was so happy I didn't get the same dorm room as last year. I don't think I would have been able to handle it. I also got new roommates, they were pretty friendly towards me when I arrived. I was so nervous about it, but I'm not anymore. I think it's time I put the past behind me.

Hermione had saved me a seat at the table when I reach the great hall. I quickly slid my feet over the bench and sat down. The first years were being sorted into their houses. It brought back memories of when I was being sorted. I was so nervous I wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor. Being the only girl in my family, I thought maybe it made me different somehow.

"Hi Ginny, how was your summer?" I turned to the person sitting next to me, it was my roommate from last year Georgiana.

"It was…. fine, I didn't really do much," I answered not really sure what to say. I couldn't well, tell her that I spent the summer in my bedroom.

"How was your summer?" I asked instead.

"I didn't do much either, my mum had me in her garden practically every day. I absolutely hated it, to be honest, I'm actually happy to be back at school," she said with a laugh, soon she had me laughing too. I can't believe I was worried about people treating me differently. It was as if what happened last year has been forgotten.

"Attention students." Headmaster Dumbledore said from the platform at the head of the room. We all immediately turned and listened to what he had to say. He welcomed all our new students and congratulated them for being sorted into their houses.

He then announced that our groundskeeper Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year. I didn't know Hagrid very well, to be honest, he actually kind of scared when I first saw him last year. Hermione said she, Ron and Harry are good friends with him, so he must be a nice person.

Headmaster Dumbledore then told us that the school will be guarded by Dementors until an escaped prisoner of Azkaban was captured. The students start to murmur when Headmaster Dumbledore mentioned the escaped prisoner. I wonder who that person was? He also told us to very careful around the Dementors because they don't really care who you are they'll hurt you anyway. I know I can say that I have first-hand experience in that matter. I planned to stay as far away from those creatures as possible.

The next day during class all everyone could talk about was the escaped prisoner and the Dementors. I choose a seat at the corner of the room and placed my books on the desk. Shortly afterwards someone sat beside me. It was one of my new roommates, Luna Lovegood, she was very peculiar and a little odd but she's also very friendly. A boy sitting before us, suddenly turned around, he was trying to speak with someone sitting behind us. 

"I heard that he used dark magic to do it," he said to the person behind us.

"Yeah, he's a death eater too." Another boy said as well.

"Do you guys even know who this person is?" I asked. One of the boys turned to look at me with his mouth open wide as if he could believe I didn't know.

"You're telling me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black!" he said, his eyes widened as he said the prisoner's name.

"He's all over the newspaper," another boy said, he then flipped open his book and pushed a newspaper towards me. I took it up and opened it. On the page was the picture of the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. He looked positively terrifying. It seemed that they're wondered how he escaped because he was the first one ever to do so. They also said something that interested me.

Sirius Black escaped for a reason and it's likely, that he may have escaped to continue the work of, you know who since he was a death eater. My god, I wonder if Harry, Ron and Hermione knows about this. I returned the newspaper to the boy and turned to the front of the classroom as our professor walked in.

All throughout class all I could think about was the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. Luna and I left class together and decided we were going to stop by the Gryffindor common room before our next class. As we neared the top of the stairs students were running towards the entrance and murmuring about something.

They were all gathered before the entrance, by the portrait. Luna and I turned and looked at each other wondering what was happening. Colin was moving past us at that moment and I stopped him and asked what was going on.

"The fat lady, something happened to her," he said.

"What! What do you mean? What happened, Colin?" I asked frantically.

"No one knows, they've sent for the Headmaster," he said, before he continued on his way down the stairs, spreading the news as he goes along.

"Ginny what's going on?" I turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind me. It was Harry who asked the question.

"The fat lady, she's gone," I said, just as Headmaster Dumbledore came moving through the crowd of students and telling them to make way for him to get through. He was able to find where the fat lady was. She was hiding in another portrait. When the headmaster asked what happened to her, she said Sirius Black was in the school. That scared me, he was here? in the school? Apparently, he tried to get into the Gryffindor tower.

I turned back to my brother, Harry and Hermione. I wonder if this has something to do with Harry. If Sirius Black was a death eater and was in league with, you know who. I think he might be after Harry. Harry started burrowing his way out of the crowd going down the stairs, Hermione and Ron didn't seem like they noticed. Discreetly as I could, I followed him out all the way down the stairs.

"Harry!" I called, he turned swiftly around, he didn't expect that I would have followed him.

"Do you know who Sirius Black is?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself in the last minute.

"The prisoner who escaped Azkaban, I don't know anything about him," he said, I had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on. I decided not to press the issue.

Sirius Black became the talk of the school and by the end of the day if you didn't know who Sirius Black was you were a nobody. They continued into the next day right up to the point of the Quidditch match that was scheduled that day.

It was pouring, I wondered if there Headmaster would cancel the game, but he said Quidditch can never be cancelled. So here we all were in the stormy weather on the Quidditch field as Gryffindors and Slytherin go at it again. I hope Harry was being careful out there. The storm just seems to be getting worse by the minute. All of a sudden Hermione began shouting beside me.

"What! What is it?" I asked.

"Come on Ginny!" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the stands. She pulled me down onto the field where Madam Hooch was bending over someone. I saw them lift a body, moving it toward the school.

"Hermione, please tell me that's not Harry," I said, praying it wasn't him.

"It is him, Ginny," She said and I gasped in horror. Ron came crashing into us shortly afterwards frantically asking what happened. We then followed Madam Hooch, as she took Harry to the Medical Bay. I'm surprised Harry hasn't lost a limb already with how often he ends up in the school's infirmary.

Luckily, he was alright and wasn't hurt too badly thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore. Apparently, the Dementors came onto the Quidditch field and attacked Hary. The Headmaster was very angry about it. We were all thankful Harry was okay, but we couldn't say the same about his broom.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur, I hardly see Ron, Hermione and Harry anymore. Luna has been my constant company as well as Georgiana and Colin. Even some of the third years spoke to us. Days turn into weeks and weeks turned to months.

The school year flew by and not once did I have to worry about anything, unlike last year when I was going out of my mind about the diary and what my friends and family would think of me. This year was like a do-over, this was how I should have started Hogwarts last year. I couldn't change what happened in the past, though, I could only learn from it. And try to do better in the future.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Mark

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS NO MATTER HOW SMALL IT MEANS ALOT. I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO ALL THE CHAPTERS, SO FEEL FREE TO REVISIT THEM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

 **SUMMARY: A COMPLETE RETELLING OF GINNY'S AND HARRY'S INTERACTION WITH EACH OTHER. WHAT IF HARRY HAD FELT THE SAME WAY GINNY DID FROM WERE YOUNGER, TAKE A PEEK INTO THE MIND OF THE LOVE OF HARRY'S LIFE AND EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH.**

 _The school year flew by and not once did I have to worry about anything, unlike last year when I was going out of my mind about the diary and what my friends and family would think of me. This year was like a do-over, this was how I should have started Hogwarts last year. I couldn't change what happened in the past, though, I could only learn from it. And try to do better in the future._

 **CHAPTER NINE: The Dark Mark**

"I thought they weren't supposed to arrive until Sunday," Hermione said on our way back from our walk in the garden near the burrow.

"My father said he and his son wants to attend the Quidditch match with us, and that's why they'll be here three days early," I replied pushing the back door open and stepped into the kitchen. Mum was busy around the kitchen making breakfast. She handed me a few plates and told me to set the table.

"Hermione dear would mind waking Harry and Ron, tell them breakfast's ready," Mother said to Hermione before she turned back to the stove. A couple of minutes later, Ron came tumbling down the stair followed by Hermione then Harry.

He had released a huge yarn before he took a seat in one of the chairs around the table. A chuckle escaped me at his disheveled appearance. His eyes snapped up to me, and I quickly resumed my task organizing the table.

"Think I look funny, do you?" I heard him asked, I looked back at him and bit my bottom lip to contain my laugh.

"No, not at all," I said, but I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. Soon a smile appeared on his too. His hand rose to his hair attempting to tame it with his fingers, but it was too long and looked out of control. It seemed he had forgotten to get it cut.

Weirdly Ron didn't cut his either. I was setting the last of the dishes when my father walked in, he told everyone good morning then took his seat at the table. We all took our seats at the table after Fred and George descended the stairs.

"Have you met him before?" I asked Hermione as we tracked behind my father going to meet Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric.

"No, but I hear he's very handsome," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Who's very handsome?" came the voice of Ron as he trudged behind us.

"Obviously, no you!" I said which earned a chuckle from Harry.

"We are not talking about you either Harry," Hermione said with a smile. Harry stopped laughing, then asked.

"Then who could you two possibly be talking about?"

My father at that moment stopped and shook hands with a man who had on a gray and a gray suit.

"Kidz this is Mr. Diggory," my father said, turning to us, another person suddenly dropped down from the trees startling me. "And this dropping in must be Cedric." my dad said shaking his hand. Hermione wasn't kidding; he was very handsome. I turned back to Ron and Harry and said.

"Him!" I laughed and then looped my hand into Hermione's who laughed as well; Cedric turned around to look at us, walking slightly behind my father and his. He must have heard when we laughed. He smiled at us before turning back around and moving swiftly up the hill. Hermione and I looked at each other and smiled. At that moment, It had seemed like it was going to be a good year.

My father, Mr. Diggory, Cedric and my brothers Fred and George were gathered around a boot at the top of the hill when we had reached up there.

"Come kids grab on," my father said, we all grabbed on to the boot and then I felt weightless, I then felt as if I was falling then my dad told us to let go. My heart drummed in my chest when I did and began falling for real. Hermione was screaming beside me as we all fell. We landed on the floor with a thud; the whole thing was nauseating but also exhilarating. My father, Mr. Diggory and Cedric were the only ones who made a graceful landing.

"What was that?" I asked, no one in particular, but Cedric answered.

"That was a Portkey, an enchanted object that can take you where it's charmed to go, was it your first time?" he asked, and I was a little shock he spoke to me.

"... Yeah, i..it was," I answered. He laughed, then fell into step with me as we moved along with everyone.

"You're Ginny, yes?" he asked, and I was shocked again.

"Yes, how yo-..."

"... -Your brothers, they mentioned you a couple of times when we spoke and when I saw your hair, I knew you were their sister." A smiled was permanently glued to my lips the whole time we walked to Mr. Robert's Campsite. As soon as Mr. Digggory and Cedric separated from us, Hermione pulled me into our space in the tent.

"What did he say to you?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing really, he just told me what a Portkey was and that he had heard about me from Fred and George," I answered, trying to be as nonchalant as I could, but I ended up bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

"Cute? Hermoine he's perfection,"

"More so than Harry?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance and moved away from where we sat on the bed.

"Come on Ginny! Don't ignore the question, do you still like him?"

"Of course I do Hermione! What kind of the question is that?" I said, twirling around to face her.

"Then you know the solution, then don't you?"

"What solution?"

"You need to branch out Ginny see who else you may be interested in," I stopped and pondered what Hermione said, but it made no sense. Ever since the first time I saw Harry at platform nine and three-quarters, he was all I thought about.

Day and night, that year and the summer before my first year I tried to learn as much about him as I could. His likes and dislikes every and anything I could find. But I wasn't that little girl anymore. A lot had happened since then.

"But…..I don't want anyone else," I murmured, I felt annoyed with myself afterward, I was so pathetic. No wonder Harry didn't like me, to him I seemed like the little sister of his best friend who was obsessed with him. And who was an idiot after what happen in my first year.

"Ginny what I am trying to say is Harry he... Well, he's a teenage boy he may like you, but probably oblivious to it so just make yourself noticeable, date other people, get him to see that you're desirable," I was starting to understand what Hermione was trying to tell me, and I agreed with her.

If I continued to be the shy, nervous Ginny around Harry he'd never see me as I saw him. I was never shy or timid around my brothers; Harry was the only one who brought out that side of me. But I wanted him to see the real me; I wanted to be myself around him. So I took Hermione's advice and decided to make good use of it.

The stadium was buzzing with noise as we made our way up the ramp. Fred and George were shouting in front of as the players came out moving faster than I had ever seen. Harry surprised me with a shout from behind me. He seemed delighted to be here; he played Quidditch at school so being at the world cup must be wonderful.

"Don't you like Quidditch Ginny?" he asked.

"I do actually," I said without even a thought.

We watched, shouted our approvals and disapprovals all throughout the game, it was the first time I felt comfortable around him, I felt like I was myself. Harry and I walked back to the camp still talking about the game. We had dropped back from the rest of my family, and I hadn't even noticed.

Harry knew a lot about Quidditch, and I felt grateful to Fred and George for always blabbering about Quidditch. We fell silent for a while but continued walking a bit further behind my family. I turned to look at Harry he was looking at something behind me with a curious expression on his face.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, turning to see what he was looking at, the was a light up ahead; it looked like a fire. People started running passed by us, as the fire got bigger. Harry grabbed hold of my hand; he began pulling me in the direction of camp, but the crowd kept pushing us back.

My foot slipped on the mud that had formed on the ground by the trampling of the crowd. I felt Harry pulled me to him and out of the path of the rapidly moving group. He must be tired of saving my life. He held me close to his chest in the corner of a tent until everyone was gone.

We stepped back out onto the path, and it was empty except for a man standing in the middle of the camp. We stepped forward, trying to see who it was, just as the man extended his wand to the sky and a skull with a snake coming through its mouth appeared in the heavens. A horrified gasped escaped me followed by fright when the man turned to us. Harry pulled me behind him as the man started to move towards us.

"Harry! Ginny!" came the voice of my father. The man stopped moving, then turned and ran in the opposite direction. My dad tumbled towards frantically.

"Harry! Ginny! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, searching us over, I was just too stumped to speak.

"We're okay Mr. Weasley," Harry said, I didn't even realize that I was still wrapped up in Harry's arms until Hermoine and Ron came running behind my father.

"Good thing Harry was here to keep you safe Ginny," Hermione said, I quickly pulled away from him, my cheeks as red as my hair. I tried to look everywhere, but Harry as my nerves and insecurities reappeared. I ended looking up and was frightened when I saw the mark was still in the sky. Soon all of us were watching the mark.

"It's his mark, the Dark Mark," said Hermione to no one in particular. 

**A/N Hey guys, so I have news, this month I have some big events coming up, I'll be very busy, so I won't be able to post every week as I normally do. I will try not to keep you guys waiting for too long, so just bear with me. I'll update as soon as I can.  
**


End file.
